1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shipping containers for molded articles, particularly refractory slabs, wherein the mold itself forms the container.
2. The Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,312 discloses a slab or refractory material for mounting in a gas-fired barbecue grill and formed with a plurality of spaced, upwardly projecting lumps simulating coals. No specific means were provided to prevent grease, drippings and the like from running off the edges of the slab into the fire.